In the past, numerous lifting devices have been devised for providing a sling by which a roll of paper mounted on a core can be transferred from place to place by a cargo hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,788 issued Aug. 24, 1982 to Newton discloses a typical lifting device of the prior art. Such a structure is quite expensive and is not readily installed or removed from the roll of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,939 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Symonds, et al, discloses other types of lifting devices for rolls of paper on a core. The embodiments in the patent to Symonds are quite expensive, will permit the sling to wear when the sling is dragged across a concrete surface and are relatively complicated to manufacture. The structure of the present device is very inexpensive to manufacture and yet is quite easy to assemble and easy to install in a core for transporting paper.